Here Without Her
by Not A Monkey
Summary: What if Tohru couldn't live on anymore? What would happen if he went after her? KxT. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, or Here Without You by Three Doors Down**

**AN: This is a one shot, its my first. Its not very good for the people who don't like sad stuff. PLease bear with me.**

**Here Without Her**

He held his head in his hands, and just sat. He couldn't believe that she had really gone. He couldn't believe that she would never be back. That he would never see her sweet face again.

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
_

He knew now that he wouldn't be able to lie much longer. Soon they would find out it was all because of him that she had left. Because of his love.

_But all the miles that separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He still dreamt of her every night. Dreamt of that last parting; and the look on her face as she said goodbye.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Never before had he felt so alone. Sometimes he thought it was almost worth it, because she had told him how much she had loved him. He had heard her speak those words, and he felt elevated. Then she had to bring up **him.**

_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave and wave to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

At her funeral, he wished that for once, thing would go his way. That someone out there would bring her back to him. That life would finally be better for them all.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
_

Everyone was so quite now. Nobody knew what to say. What to do. He hated her. She had left him alone! And now as he stared at her picture, he realized that he truly was alone. It was only him and her, or nothing.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_

He realized, in a flash, he loved her still. He still would love her, and her only even with her death. It was odd, seeing the people fall around him, only made him love her more. He hated seeing them like it, and it was hard to breath when they collapsed, but he still loved her. He couldn't hate her. Not now. Not never.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

He opened his draw and took out his knife. Why couldn't he be with her? Why should he be without her, in this pit of despair?

He slowly drew it along his arm, making sure to cut deep and long. The crimson blood that was so much like his eyes flowed, and so did his tears. He spared a brief thought to the other Sohmas, but by now, he was too late to care.

He would've followed her anywhere to be with her. And now without her, he decided to take the same course as she had, and follow her into death.

Did she think the same things while she was slowly ebbing away? Now he could no, because without her there, he couldn't live. Without her smile, her laugh, he was nothing. He needed his Tohru.

_

* * *

_

_"I love you, I really do." She whispered cradling his head in her hands. He listened to her and felt content and safe. "But…_

_"I can't ever be with you. No. It isn't right. How could I be with you, and break his heart? How could I be with him and not break your heart?" She shook her head and softly let his head fall to the ground._

_"I love you, both of you. And that's the problem. We can never be together. So just forget me, and move on. You can both be happier without me. Forget you ever met me." She paused as he tried to rise, but found no energy to do so. He had fought to protect her, they both had. Then he told her, finally, how he felt. She cried. And now, he could just watch as she broke him._

_"Just forget you ever met me. Forget that I ever came to the Sohma household. Forget that Tohru Honda was ever alive to begin with. I won't be for any longer. Forget me Kyou." And she walked away_


End file.
